The present invention relates to wearing apparel, and more particularly to a waist encircling wrap for keeping a person's lower back warm.
There are numerous reasons for desiring to maintain a person's lower back warm. For example, persons exposed to cold weather for any extended period of time must be able to retain body heat in order to remain comfortable. In particular, deer hunters or spectators attending an outdoor stadium event need to remain warm since they are exposed to cold weather for extended periods of time.
In order to accomplish this, the present invention provides a flexible pad composed of a material that conforms to the shape of a person's sides and lower back. The pad includes an upper panel extending between opposite sides of a person and around a person's lumbar, and a lower panel extending downwardly from the upper panel to substantially cover a person's tail bone or caudal vertebrae. A belt attached to opposite sides of the upper panel extends around a person's waist for releasably securing the pad to a person's waist. The upper panel may include a pocket adapted to enclose a heating element along with hook and loop fasteners on the upper panel and pocket for closing the pocket and containing the heating element. The pad may also include a removable seat cushion portion extending downwardly from the lower panel which is hinged thereto so that it can be folded up against the outside of the upper and lower panels when not in use.